The present invention generally relates to portable self-supporting outdoor shelters and more specifically to an outdoor shelter which is particularly adapted to protect an infant from the sun, wind, sand and insects.
It is well known to provide portable tents or screened houses for camping or other recreational purposes. These devices are usually complex mechanisms involving several parts which must be fully assembled when desired. They often incorporate several moving parts which are capable of corroding when exposed to the elements, particularly salt air at a beach, and are often made entirely of a solid material which inhibits the flow of air and sun into the defined interior space. In addition, larger shelters usually have complex supporting structures which are heavy and thus not easily transported. In addition to the above, few shelters are designed for the particular requirements of an infant.